thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lars Halvorsen (Northern Lights)
Lars Halvorsen is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. Lars was born as an only-child born in Oslo, Norway, until his sister was born four years after his birth. He was quiet as a child, rarely speaking, but would stand up for his sister and his friends. As he grew up, Lars would go to Oslo University, where he would study to become a police officer. He eventuelly ended up in the OPS, where he met and befriended fellow officer Paul Owen. In later cases, Paul would be investigated for corruption, cutting off their friendships. Paul is not found guilty however, but still turns down Lars' apologies. When reports of people eating other people starts to be noted, Lars is unknowing to the happenings. In the course of these strange events, Lars has an upcoming surgery. The surgery is successful, but when Lars wakes up, the doctor is gone. A woman named Cassandra gets him out of the Ullevål Regional Hospital. Lars has had the responsibility for the group that formed at Cassandra's camp. Lars has also been looking for his sister, who either had escaped Oslo or been killed by zombies. Overview Lars is a seen as a helpful, kind, but hurt man that suffers from PTSD from his childhood. Due to his parents always being gone, he had to take care of his little sister. When Jenny grew up, he told her about how her life is different from other's lives. When Lars is going to college to study, Jenny says the she finally can take care of herself and that she is thankful for Lars' help. Lars goes to study law in college, then he goes to Oslo University to continue studying. He eventually ends up in the OPS, where he meets and befriends Paul Owen and Didrik Tale. The story continues on through how Paul is investigated for corruption, but is not found guilty. This abruptly ends Paul and Lars' friendship, who don't really speak to each other again. Later, strange records of cannibalistic people eating other people starts to come in. Lars has a surgery on one of these days. The surgery is successful, but the hospital is empty when he wakes up, with only a woman named Cassandra saving him and his life. Lars' personality has changed throughout the two current seasons, with Lars being way more aggressive and dangerous than what he was before. Pre-Apocalypse Oslo, Norway Lars was born in 1982 as an only child. He lived the first four years of his life with a babysitter, until the sitter got a new job. Lars then got a little sister, whom was called Jenny. He started to raise her at a very young age, and protect her from bullies. At the age of fourteen, Lars almost beat a twelve-year old to death due to the kid making fun of Jenny. Lars was sent home and had to stay like that for a good while, but returned to school the next week. Time went on, and Lars went to college and studied law. He also continued by going to Oslo Univeristy, where he finally became an officer in the OPS. He was still living with his sister, eight years later. One day, reports of cannibalistic corpses feeding on living and dead animals, even people, became a news headline. Les never taught much of it, as he was having an operation. The operation was successful, but when Lars woke up, he noticed how the hospital had fallen. Post-Apocalypse TBA Killed Victims * Paul Owen * 2 unnamed Torvbyen members * Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 1 * "Pilot" * "Finding Help" * "Bad Place To Be" * "Miles Behind Us" * "New Situations" * "Mall Incident" Season 2 * "The Informant" * Trivia * Lars is the first person to directly kill another person onscreen. * Lars' character is slightly based off another protagonist, Rick Grimes. Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Northern Lights Category:Alive